concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Asteroids
Asteroid (ἀστεροειδή) describes a member of the class of rocky objects in space that are smaller than planets or dwarf planets. List Fictional Asteroids Numbered * 2008 Innoculatus - "Natural Imapct Hazard (Asteroid Strike) Interagency Deliberate Planning Exercise After Action Report" December 4, 2008 HAF/A8XC * 207061 Themba - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire * 2011GV1 - Ben H. Winters' novel The Last Policeman A * A-5 - "Two Against the Rock" episode of Space Precinct television series * Alfred Wegener (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312 * Arabia Deserta (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Aspen (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199) (see also vacation Planet) * Asteroid Apollo (home to the Tellus Zoological Dome) - Brian Aldiss's novel The Dark Light Years * Asteroid HS-5388 (the future Earth-Moon Space Station Spot Three) - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "Misfit" * Asteroid 460 - Supernova 2005 tv movie * Aymara (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312 B * Bangtian Kongzhong Yizou Men - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312 C * CA-2216862 - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Cheateau Garden (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, pp. 453, 444-445 * Confinement Asteroid (see Prison Planet) - Larry Niven's novel Protector * The Copenhagen Interpretation (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Crimea (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 D * Delta of Venus (terraformed farming world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312 E * Erewhon (orbits the supermassive Big Bertha) - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man?, pp. 102-106 F * Factory Rock - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant, p. 170 * Farmer's Asteroid - Larry Niven's novel Protector * Flavia - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Fzan-Juym - Iain M. Banks's novel The Hydrogen Sonata G * Garret - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician * Greater Yellowstone Ecosystem 34 (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Grindewald - (terraformed recreational moutain climbing world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312 * Gutter in Roger Levy's novel The Rig, p. 141. H * Habitat-Seven (hollowed out body) - James Morrow's 1985 novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 196 * Henry David (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 539 * Hermaphrodite (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Hinkley - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician, p. 146 I * Ishiki's Rock - Jack Campbell's novel Dauntless, The Lost Fleet universe, p. 225 J * Jackson's Reef Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire, page 35 * John Muir (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 K * K-157 - Wiliam F. Nolan's "Happily Ever After," a short story in his collection collection A Wilderness of Stars * Kampuchea (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 * Keanu (X2016 K1) - David S. Goyer & Michael Cassutt's novel Heaven's Shadow I * Icarus (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, p. 191; and his novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Ilion - M.J. Locke's novel Up Against It, p. 45 * Inner Mongolia (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, pp. 233, 444-445 * Irrawady 14 (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 * The Little Prince (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 M * Mahmed Asteroid - Larry Niven's novel Protector * The Maldives (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Memory Alpha - "The Lights of Zetar," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 73, Season 3, 1-31-1969. * Merlin's Asteroid - "Body & Soul" episode of Space Precinct television series * Moldova (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 213 N * Nelson Mandela(terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 441 (see also Prison Planet) * Nomad - Alfred Bester's novel The Stars My Destination O * Orinoco Fantastico (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 * Orion Rock - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant, p. 387 * Oro Valley (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 P * Patrol E-Stat A-55 - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Peco in Roger Levy's novel The Rig, p. 141 * Pleistocene (terraformed) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312 * Porto Jeffre Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire, page 35 * Programming Error(unsuccessfully terraformed) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 56 * Puert Alto (captured and turned into a Space Station) - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World Q * Quin Base - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant, pp. 85, 87 R * Radnor Pleasure Asteroid - Kurt Heinrich Hyatt's short story, "Cellarman", Aphelion December 2010-January 2011, Vol. 14, Issue 148 * Rogers - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician, p. 146 * Rolling Rock - Justina Robson's short story "Cracklegrackle" in The New Space Opera 2 S * Saint George (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Sequoia Kings Canyon (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Source of the Peach Blossom Stream (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * South Pacific 101 (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 442 * Spaceland - Alfred Bester's novel The Demolished Man, p. 112. * Sugar Mountain Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire T * Tatar Soul (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Thor Five - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empires * Thorshammer - Colin Harvey's novel Winter Song * Tijuana - Cowboy Bebop anime * Trantor - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire * Trieste (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 W * Water Drop (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Waystation - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, p. 211 * The Whorl (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 * Winnipeg (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 214 Y * Yggdrasil (unsuccessfully terraformed) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 56, 215 Z * The Zanzibar Cat (terraformed world) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, Pp. 198-199 Real * 25 Phocaea (Zekeston, a.k.a. Ezeziel's Town) - M.J. Locke's novel Up Against It * Amor - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge * 433 Eros - James S. A. Corey's novel series The Expanse; '''Orson Scott Card's novel '''Ender's Game * 1 Ceres - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle; '''James S. A. Corey's novel series The Expanse''' * Hilda - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge * Itokawa * 2 Pallas * Unnamed 1000 ft. long Trojan in the same orbit as the Earth Links * Fictional Places * Kuiper Belt Objects * Prison Planet External Links * A Near Earth Asteroid Census * Doubt Cast Aboout Space Mining News Story * Even Bruce Willis Couldn't Save Earth from 'Armageddon' Asteroid * Nuclear One-Two Punch Could Knock Out Dangerous Asteroid Mike Wall. Space.com. November 16, 2012.